


Heart to Heart Conversation

by GabsHill



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), trouble saying those words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabsHill/pseuds/GabsHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been dating for almost a year when the battle of New York happens, and it is the first time Natasha is in Maria’s apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first BlackHill story, hope you guys enjoy as much as I did. Also english is not my mother language, so forgive me for any idiomatic mistake that might appears.

They were both in silence. The room was dark and the only light was coming from the moon outside the room. It was a hot night, so the window was open while the cool breeze was shaking the curtains.

They were lying in bed, facing the ceiling. The battle of New York has drowned every strength Natasha had in her body, so today she allowed herself to be taken care.  She has allowed Maria to take care of her. So here they were, lying on Maria’s the bed. Natasha’s head was on Maria’s shoulder while her right arm was possessively nestled in the brunette’s belly.  Natasha could fell her girlfriend’s soft finger on her hair making soft and comfort gestures, her soft breathing, the soft heartbeats; Natasha could feel the warm heat from her girlfriend’s body and to be honest, she was in love for that feeling.

\- I was scared.

Maria broke the silent after several minutes after they’ve decided to go to bed. The sentence was barely a whisper and Natasha thought she had imagined it.

\- What? – Responded Natasha, just checking if her ears had heard right.

\- I was scared.

\- About what, honey? You were safe in the helicarrier…

Natasha was interrupted by a very emotional voice and a very emotional Maria.

 - I was scared because I thought I was going to lose you.

\- Honey… I…

\- I am known as the Ice Queen, but Nat, when it comes to you I’m just a small kid who is afraid. And I know this is dangerous but I can’t…

\- Maria…

\- I can’t help that if I lost you, I would be so crushed and…

\- Hill! – Yelled Natasha.

Maria then stopped, looking to her girlfriend.

\- I was scared too.  – When Maria didn’t answer Natasha knew she’s got her attention. – But I wasn’t afraid to lose you because I knew you were safe… I was afraid that…

Then Natasha stopped. She has never thought that she could feel love. That she could care for another person. In The Red Room Program she was taught that love was for children. Love was and is weakness. And they were probably right because Maria is her only soft spot.

  - Nat?

\- I was afraid that you wouldn’t know how I feel about you.

\- Oh, Nat… - Said Maria facing Natasha’s green eyes. – I do know how you feel about me.

\- How could you? I haven’t even said those words to you.

\- Honey… - Maria kissed Natasha’s forehead and smiled before she continued. – You bring me coffee in the morning, you make sure I have lunch even when I forget, you bring me coffee in the middle of the day, you drop by my office just to check if I am fine, when you are traveling you always tells me to carry a umbrella and a coat with me, when we are out for dinner you always open the doors for me, and my favorite, during the nights we spend together you always watch me sleep, and that’s my love, is how I know you love me. You look after me, you take care of me, you make me laugh and make me happy.

Natasha was told once that love was for children, but they forgot to mention how good it was to love and being loved back. Natasha knew their relationship was dangerous, their jobs were dangerous, but as long they looked after each other things were going to be just fine.

\- And I love you too, Nat


End file.
